Gnomeregan (dungeon)
=History= From WorldofWarcraft.com: When the war the [[Burning Legion]] ended, the Alliance discovered the reason for the Gnomes' sudden withdrawal. Apparently, an ancient, barbaric menace had risen from the bowels of the earth and invaded Gnomeregan. Knowing that their allies' priority was defeating the Burning Legion, the Gnomes decided to make their stand alone. Though they fought valiantly to save their beloved city, Gnomeregan was irrevocably lost. :Located in Dun Morogh, the technological wonder known as Gnomeregan has been the gnomes' capital city for generations. Recently, a hostile race of mutant troggs infested several regions of Dun Morogh - including the great gnome city. In a desperate attempt to destroy the invading troggs, High Tinker Mekkatorque ordered the emergency venting of the city's radioactive waste tanks. Several gnomes sought shelter from the airborne pollutants as they waited for the troggs to die or flee. Unfortunately, though the troggs became irradiated from the toxic assault - their siege continued, unabated. Those gnomes who were not killed by noxious seepage were forced to flee, seeking refuge in the nearby dwarven city of Ironforge. There, High Tinker Mekkatorque set out to enlist brave souls to help his people reclaim their beloved city. It is rumored that Mekkatorque's once-trusted advisor, Mekgineer Thermaplugg, betrayed his people by allowing the invasion to happen. Now, his sanity shattered, Thermaplugg remains in Gnomeregan - furthering his dark schemes and acting as the city's new techno-overlord. =Summary= *Also known as: Gnome, Gnomer, Hell *Found in: Dun Morogh, to the Far West *Enemy level range: 28-35 *End Boss: Mekgineer Thermaplugg Level 34 Elite *Mini Bosses: Crowd Pummeler, Electrocutioner, large swarm of Troggs *Nice Drops: **Gnomebot Operating Boots (Leather boots) **Manual Crowd Pummeler (2h mace) **Thermaplugg's Left Arm (2h axe) **Hydrocane (2h staff - enables underwater breathing) **Electrocutioner's leg (1h sword with speed of dagger and attack of decent 2h) **Acidic Walkers (Cloth boots) **Toxic Revenger (Dagger) **Electromagnetic Gigaflux Reactivator (Cloth head item) You can also find the Minor Recombulator and the Discombobulator Ray schematics here. =Map= Here's a Gnomeregan Map map of Gnomeregan with (I think) all major items and quest notes on it.. A large map from videogamemaps.net. =Quest Guide= Quests to get BEFORE entering Dungeon Faction * Alliance **Save Techbot's Brain! (has pre-requisite quests} **Gyrodrillmatic Excavationators **Essential Artificials (has pre-requisite quests) **Data Rescue (has pre-requisite quests) **Gnogaine (has pre-requisite quests) **The Grand Betrayal * Horde **Rig Wars Quests to get AFTER entering Dungeon * Neutral **The Sparklematic 5200! **More Sparklematic Action **Grime-Encrusted Ring **Return of the Ring **A Fine Mess * Alliance **Help Eri Shortfuse =Tips and Strategies= *Grime encrusted objects can be washed in the Sparkle-o-matic's for random junk, and sometimes green necklaces or rings. *Dark Iron Dwarves sometimes drop a Grime-Encrusted Ring that begins a quest. *Sentry bots will happen upon your party from time to time, destroy these ASAP or risk being attacked by a lot of enemies. *There is a special type of robot in Gnomeregan that can choose to reflect magic, be careful casters! =Secrets= *Binary punch card translations: The blocks of 1s and 0s that appear in the description page when you interact with different machines actually have meaning. They are binary represntations of ASCII text. A few examples listed here **Recipe: Mechanical ChickSoup Category:Instance Category:World:Azeroth Category:Continent:Eastern Kingdoms Category:Zone:Dun Morogh